Playing sister is not my idea of romance
by silent12reader
Summary: QW15 Day 4: Forbidden Fruit When Santana's mom got engaged to Russel Fabray, they had to move in with them to the Hamptons. While trying subtly sabotaging her mom's engagement (and failing miserably), she needs to always watch her back because she is sure it is her soon-to-be-step-sister's life goal to ruin her life. Based from Citrus (Saburo Uta)
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL A CYBERHUG! :D**

 **THIS is my personal favorite, and I do hope you like this the most too. But I think, Day 2 Entry is already winning your heart, and I wouldn't have a problem writing that too.**

 **Jammy:** you are so awesome! Like I hope you'd always be there. I'm starting to be dependent on your reviews every now and then, you're spoiling meeee! I didn't notice it until now, but yeah, Day 2 and Day 3 almost had the same story isn't it? (about the Bechloe) Yeah, I think I've read that one too. But I promise it won't be the same! This is actually patterned from a Korean Series which I forgot what the English title is. But it's funny, and so good, I just knew I had to make a Quinntana version of it. Haha.

 **Oh man, Anon, Guests:** Trust me, I would love to continue everything, but I can't. And I really update so slow, you would end up hating me. Haha.

 **shout to 1and, BlackWidow01, Fabray-Lopez, RebekahDamon (I do ship them too btw)! You guys are so awesome I can't even.**

 **STEP-SISTERS RELATIONSHIP. DON'T LIKE, YOU CAN TURN AROUND NOW..**

 **BASED FROM THIS REALLY AWESOME MANGA, CITRUS (SABURO UTA), if you want spoilers, just go and check it out. And well, the graphics helps too.**

' **You know, it would also help to feel the vibe if you listen to The Only Exception by Paramore**

* * *

The first time her mom mentions Russel is probably two months when they first started dating. Santana is fifteen, and she kinda picks up with these kind of things a lot faster than her mom would think. Her mom is a lawyer, so growing up, she'd known how hectic her schedule could be. And when you get into an accident when you're five(or six) and gets to see your dad bleed to death as he pushed you out of the car, your mom loves you even more and tries so hard to protect you from anything else that could hurt you. And your mom, just got to work harder to still give you the best quality of life she can offer.

Their dynamic started to change three months ago, when her mom gets one of these big-break cases, that determines her career for the future. So she starts pulling an all-nighter, spending more time with her client. Her mom doesn't care about her looks, she'd like to look decent and respectable but that's just it. But a month after her win, Santana starts to notice the subtle changes: Like how, she dresses up differently (buying new clothes, and a few accessories), how she got a new haircut which brings out her face structure, and how she's more bubbly in the morning, even with late nights all week.

Santana wasn't bothered by it. She knows it's not gonna last. Her mom had been active in the dating society for a while now, and each time, she gets to see her mom gets her heart broken. She's sick of it, but her mom has always been there for her, so she promised she's gonna be there for her mom to put the pieces back together. Her mom is strong, but Santana likes to think that Santana is stronger.

* * *

She hadn't met Russel yet, because it turns out that Russel was her mother's client, and he's a very busy man. However, they're still dating five months later, to the point that Russel asked her mom's hand to marriage.

Santana grits her teeth because that's just absurd. She doesn't know this man (even though her mom won't shut up about him). And Santana wants to slap some sense to her mom, but her mom is crying in front of her because she's never been this happy, ever since… (Okay, she doesn't even remember seeing her this genuinely happy). So Santana swallows that sour taste in her mouth and silently hugs her.

Santana meets Russel a week after her mom announced that they're now engaged. Santana tried so hard not to roll her eyes at the picture. Russel is a good-looking blonde man, who wears suit and ties, and has a freaking assistant to tell him what his next schedule is.

But he makes her mom happy. And okay, maybe he kind of looks at her mom whenever she speaks that tells the world that he's really listening.

But when you come to a broken a family, and the parent you live with gets dumped every single time she dates someone, you kinda start hating on every person they let you meet. And you kinda focus on their unpleasant qualities, so you can't blame Santana for thinking the worst case scenario.

Yeah, to say Santana has a bad attitude about all of this would be an understatement.

"So Santana, how do you feel about moving to the Hamptons?"

 _That_ pulls Santana out of her murdering thoughts towards the guys across her.

Before Santana could reply, her mom answers for her. "Santana would love it! She had always dreamt of going to New York!"

Santana scowls at this. Of course she had always dreamt of moving to New York _City!_ But not to Hamptons! – Well, okay, if you think about it, that's kinda classy, but to move in there... Wait, _what?_

"What do you mean move?"

They look at each other and it made Santana feel queasy. That is not a good sign.

"Well, mija, Russel travels a lot. And he lives in the Hamptons with his younger daughter. He would like us to move in with them so he'll get to spend more time with us."

 _What?_

No!

Apparently, Santana's face showed her protest and her mother gives her a stern look. She doesn't care. Because her mom is ruining all of this. They're _not_ gonna last. Santana even thinks they're not gonna make it to the wedding, so why would they ruin this? Her mom would get more attach and this man is giving him false pretense and temporary happiness. She doesn't think her mom would take it _when_ he breaks it off.

"Santana, my daughter is in the same age as you, I think you two will get along just fine." Who cares about your daughter?, Santana thinks. She's fine with being an only child, thank you very much.

"How about your work, mama?" Santana turns to her mom, rudely ignoring Russel's attempt of conversing with her.

"I could be a free-lance lawyer, mija. And…" She looks at Russel again and what the actual fuck, right? It almost looked like she's looking for his approval and Santana won't have that.

"When she becomes a Fabray…" _If,_ Santana corrects him in her mind. "She will have to manage all of our foundations and charities. So it'll be best if she slowly pull away from her time-demanding job. Then she could spend more time with you and Quinn. She won't stop talking about how much she wish she could bond with you…" Bullshit. It's one of the many, many things in this situation that's bullshit, and she thinks of a new one every thirty seconds or so.

Oh God, just shut up.

Santana wants to laugh, but her urge to walk out of this restaurant is stronger. Her mom, handling charity events? That's too much of a Stepford wife persona than her mom. Her mom is a fighter and she wouldn't bow down to any man just because she's marrying him.

She waits to see her mom change, or disagree, or at least negotiate because she's a lawyer, she would have to disagree at some point because none of this is fair to both parties.

Her plate is barely touched and Russel makes a comment about how similar she is to this Quinn, who will be her future step-sister, because she goes on a diet. Well fuck that. Because screw diet. Santana thinks she wouldn't be able to keep any food down when this two are making googly eyes to each other, acting like a teenage fools, and telling her that her world is about to shift in a big major way and she has no choice but to go with it because she's a minor.

* * *

When they go home, Maribel comes to her room to tuck her in. Which is weird, because the last time she had done that was when she was what, seven?

"I'm really happy, mija." Maribel says as she pats Santana's head like she used to when Santana's younger.

"That's what you always say." Santana mumbles as she grips her comforter tighter.

"This is different… He… He is different. So can you just… Can you just try... For me?"

Something in Santana's heart breaks. And the same argument comes back to her head. Her mom had always been there for her. They never celebrated her mom's birthday, but they always celebrated hers. She has nice clothes and gadgets, because her mom would give anything she asks. The only thing her mom asks is that she supports her when she's happy.

She just doesn't want her to get hurt, okay?

Russel seems to be a great guy.

But what happens when he leaves her for a younger version of her mom?

And they pretty much came from nothing. Her mother's siblings are in jail, and only her mother, among six of her siblings, managed to get a degree, and be a lawyer.

Russel might be okay with it, but how about the rest of his family? What if her mom receives the same treatment as she always have whenever she's in a PTA meeting or hanging out with her friends' mothers, but it'll be ten times worse because it's the Hamptons. It's gotta be worse, right?

Instead she leans in to hug her mom tighter and mumble a soft 'okay'.

Santana keeps in mind that she's stronger than her mom, and that she can take it. She's gonna protect her if it comes down to it.

* * *

She doesn't meet Quinn until she's already at school.

She had managed to postpone her flight to New York until the last day before senior year starts. Maribel insists that she should've moved earlier to get the feel of the land, but Santana insisted that she spends her last days with her friends. She has a long months for her to feel welcome in Hamptons. She didn't know she could hate New York this much.

As expected, she was enrolled in a private school… Actually, to make it worse… She's enrolled in an all-girls 'we're all obsessed with how we look and who is the wealthiest among us' private school. So she has to wear a uniform, and dress all neat-y.

So maybe, the campus is a little bit overwhelming. Because it almost looked like Hogwarts, and there are a lot of buildings. It was all bricks and stones, and you could tell by the look of it that it's already in its 100's even more.

A petite girl calls her out and motions for her to come over. She rolls her eyes, because really? She's hot and she knows it, and other people should take the opportunity to appreciate it. She likes to be looked at.

"Your hair color is a violation to the students' handbook."

"Excuse me, _what?"_

So maybe in the last attempt to prevent moving to Hamptons, she had dyed her hair blonde. Big deal. People go through this phase all the time.

"And you are not allowed to use your cellular phone while you're in the campus."

Who says 'cellular phone' these days? Welcome to the 21st century, honey.

"And you're last button should be buttoned up."

And maybe she didn't know she's going to an all-girls school, so she thought she'll game it up so she could find some distraction in this new place.

Santana puts her hand in her temple and massage it. This girl is gonna keep on talking in paragraphs and lists all the things wrong about Santana, which is _everything._ She didn't have time to read the stupid handbook because she's too busy formulating an (evil) plan to find a loophole in this arrangement. So far, she's been successful but Santana is many things but a quitter so she'll keep looking.

"Shut the fuck up, hobbit. We're all wearing the same uniform. The least we could do to express ourselves is to dress up a _little_ differently. Geez, it's not like I can seduce someone in here with the way I look."

"Actually, you can still express yourself by wearing _that_ uniform properly."

Santana turns around immediately to source of the voice.

She recognize her immediately. That's Quinn Fabray, Russel's youngest daughter.

She's… more intimidating in person. She had only seen her in pictures. Every time her mother would show her pictures of her, she wouldn't even look because she could feel the jealousy growing in her stomach. She knows it will never be the case. That her mother would choose this Quinn over her, but the way her mother is entranced by pretty much everything in Russel's world is alarming. Santana only knew that she has blonde hair and striking green eyes. And maybe she'd find another girl like that in here, but the way this girl stands in front of her, and how the school crowd opened up when she arrives is a sign that she holds a certain authority over them, she just knew it's _the_ Quinn Fabray.

(She kinda missed that, from her old school. That used to be her)

She was busy studying Quinn that she hadn't notice she's still speaking.

"—and by living through those rules, you prepare yourself to be a better member of society."

Santana scoffs at how charmed the study body was by her speech.

Okay, JFK, that was some nice speech. How much did you practice that?

Santana rolls her eyes.

Clearly she would know that she has her soon-to-be step-sister moving into town, into her school, and pretty much into her house today, right?

Santana crosses her arm and matches Quinn's gaze. She almost laugh at how opposite this is of how Maribel and Russel hopes their daughter's first meeting would be.

"I didn't know those rules because this is my first day." She simply states.

Santana looks away and focuses on her nails.

And then she felt someone comes to her and leans to her personal space.

The smell of cinnamon overpowered her sense and she swears her heart stopped beating for a second.

She feels this person, hug her and she was shocked as hell.

What the _fuck?_

Before she could push _Quinn_ away from her, Quinn pulls back, and Santana noticed that she already got her phone in her hand.

What the hell? Are you a ninja or something?

"Learn the rules. Live by it. Today is a warning. You can get this by the end of the day."

Soon, the Queen Bee leaves with her minions.

Now she knows how much some people hated her in her previous school.

It's just a big adjustment, okay?

* * *

She meets Brittany and she immediately felt like home.

She decides Brittany is her safe haven. Brittany is bubbly, and happy, and is considered weird by everyone in this school so Santana decides she'd be her friend. Because hey, two outcasts should stick together, right?

Brittany gives her a proper tour around the school, and tells her the important stuff she needs to know.

 **Don't cross Quinn Fabray because she is law.** People follows her like she's Jesus Christ. And the little scene she tries to pull earlier won't go unnoticed by her clones. Santana ignores this because she knows how to play that game, okay? She thinks she can handle herself just fine. And when she told Brittany that she's Quinn's future step-sister, Brittany just pats her at the back and tells her good luck.

 **Dye her hair back to its natural color.** Because when she showed a picture of her to Brittany, she just got a look at, 'what the hell were you thinking, dyeing it blonde?'

 **Avoid profanities.** It is not a place where people who swear are 'cool'. The popular kids at school are those who follow the rules, but can find their way around them to bully other kids. Which leads them to rule no.4

 **Watch Gossip Girl.** Santana can survive (and maybe someday rule) her new school if she knows how it works. Brittany says that it's almost like Gossip Girl, in an exciting, terrifying kind of way. She did not need to explain more. Santana gets it.

Just wait and see, Santana will take this like a champ.

Santana already regrets not agreeing to Brittany's carpool. Because now she is lost in the courtyard… or the botanical garden, she is not sure. And she's finding her way towards the front of the school because that's where her driver is waiting for her. And since she has no phone, she had no way of contacting help. It's all Quinn Fabray's fault.

Fuck Quinn Fabray! All day she has been a bitch, which is what she is, but even more so than usual. What makes it worse is the fact that they share almost all the same classes. Why she is in a private school, is a big joke to Santana.

The entire day was full of Quinn breathing on Santana's neck. Good thing Brittany was there to make it better but the green-eyed blonde made it her life goal to piss Santana off. Santana is sure that they are in the same page of not wanting their parents to get married, so she's driving her off. Which Santana would happily oblige to, but she's definitely not the one making the shots here. Nonetheless she's actually proud of herself for maintaining her cool for so long. Resisting the urge to slap Quinn twenty plus times must be a new record. It's only Monday and Santana is already stressed out.

She decided she should get inside the building to find the guidance counselor's office so she could get her phone. She forgets to ask Brittany where it is, but she remembers it's near the East Wing of the Main Building. It shouldn't be that hard, only this school is a gigantic maze.

She hears a door slam and she follows the direction of the sound. Because if there's a sound, there's movement, and it means there is an actual person she could ask for directions. Maybe they'd be kind enough to guide her?

Only she wished she didn't see the display right in front of her.

It's… Quinn _fucking_ Fabray and the new school teacher, Andrew Pattinson making out.

Santana is so shocked she turned around immediately and ran for her life.

She didn't know Hamptons could be this crazy!

How could that happen?

She hates how Quinn Fabray was making out (or could still be making out with their English teacher. Because Andrew Pattinson is a fresh college grad, and is a substitute for their supposed to be English teacher. And he's good looking and _hot_ and she's all Santana would want to be as her first boyfriend. Because she instantly felt the connection. He's new, and she's new, and they should stick together, right? But _no,_ he's making out with her step-sister, the girl who's pretty much making her life a living hell.

She doesn't know how she got in the front yard, and how Isaac spotted her and waved for her to come towards the car.

She remained silent as they wait for Quinn to arrive.

Santana doesn't know if Quinn was aware she just saw them making out, but Santana had managed to keep a great (not really) distance between them. She makes sure Quinn wasn't even in her peripheral vision, so even if her position is a little awkward, and she had practically turned her body towards the window.

She can feel Quinn's eyes on her, but she doesn't dare look back.

* * *

She went directly to her room and gets on to her laptop. She had scheduled a Skype call with her friends back in her old school and she made sure she locked her bedroom door. She will not be seen outside her room until dinner. She will not risk seeing Quinn.

After dinner she excused herself but her mother gave her a stern look.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.

(Unfortunately) Quinn invites her towards their garden. Both of their parents smiled in delight at the prospect of them getting along. Santana almost gagged.

She reluctantly follows the blonde outside while maintaining a safe distance. And by safe, she meant at least 10 meters apart.

But Quinn wasn't having any of it so she walks slowly until Santana can catch up to her.

They've been in the garden for 10 minutes in total silence so Santana decides she should politely tell her step-sister that she's tired (because of her) and head to her room.

Quinn didn't say anything, probably because Santana wouldn't even let her say anything before she sprints upstairs, but Santana felt a hand on her wrist. She felt like she just got burnt so she pulled away quickly, that almost lost Quinn's balance so she was now pulled in towards Santana.

Santana realized this and immediately pulls back, and she hates how much it looked like she's afraid of Quinn.

She saw something shift in Quinn's eyes but didn't recognize it.

Santana decides she had enough. After stepping back once more (when Quinn tried to step closer to her), she says, "Look, can we just stop pretending? They're not here anymore. I hate this as much as you do. And I would gladly leave this place, if I could. But I can't, because your dad and my mom thinks that they're happy together. So can we just be civil towards each other? We don't have to bond." Santana rolls her eyes, completely missing Quinn's frown. "We just don't have to hate each other, okay?"

Russel is right, Quinn is almost the same as Santana in some ways. If they're playing on the same team, they'll both be golden.

Quinn considers Santana's words and bites her lip. Santana tries not to stare because now, every time she looks at Quinn's lips, she could just see that image forever etched in her mind - of her kissing their teacher. She quickly looks away before she can see the whole picture again. She felt like vomiting.

"I was hard on you, because you'd be my sister. You're gonna be a Fabray, and when that happens—"

" _If"_ Santana corrects automatically without looking at Quinn and she had said that out loud even before she can think of stopping herself.

Quinn's eyes hardens and she steps a little closer. Santana is stuck because now there's a glass pane dividing the garden and the living room on her back. "You will be a Fabray someday, whether you like or not. You don't know this yet, but what a Fabray wants, a Fabray gets."

Suddenly, the truce was off the table and Santana straightens herself. "What does that supposed to mean?"

She will not be a Fabray. She likes being a Lopez. It's the only reminder of her dad. And her name sounds badass as it is.

Santana puffs her chest and raises her chin. She ignores the way they're only inches apart now. She's gonna show Quinn that she's not someone she can toss around because she's in her territory (given that Santana might actually do the same if the situation were reversed). "Is that why you were making out with the new teacher?"

Quinn remained stoic and Santana almost felt like fool. Did she mistake it for someone else? No, she didn't. Quinn was practically with her all day, she thinks she already got Quinn's physical appearance memorized. She was sure it was her.

"I guess daddy's little princess isn't what he thought she really is." Santana mocks Quinn because if there's one thing she's sure, that's gotta be some spot she needs to hit.

Still no changes.

"Imagine what the school would think if they knew…"

"… was that your first kiss?"

She thought Quinn is totally a _Blair_ circa Season 1. Only when she saw her making out with their teacher did she confirmed that she's totally _Serena._

She expects some denial. Or maybe she's smarter than that, so a witty remark would be more appropriate. Or an insult to change the subject.

She certainly _did not_ expect the feeling of every inch of her body pressed against hers, her hands grip tightly to her hips, pulling her closer. With no way out, Santana had let Quinn had her way with her. Her arms were awkwardly flailing at her side as Quinn puts her hand in her neck, and her lips nipped on her bottom lip. She tried so hard not to open her mouth, but she could definitely tell Quinn is a really _great_ kisser because she knows her way around. Her personality was shown by the way she dominates the kiss. Santana's pulse is going crazy and she feels like she's going to combust any minute,

It takes her a long moment to push her away, which Santana thinks is fucking stupid since she already had her tongue in her mouth, and _goddamn Quinn_ 's a great kisser. Has she said that already?

Quinn steps back and wipes the side of her mouth, like a champ, and then had the audacity to smirk at her. "That's _how_ we made out a while ago, if you're so interested."

Santana could only blink at her in response.

What just happened?

Santana was still not moving and then she felt Quinn leans in as she fixes her hair. She puts a strand behind Santana's ear and then whispers, "He's my fiancé." Santana tries to hold her breathe because she cannot think when Quinn is this close at her. "Our marriage has been arranged even before I was born."

Quinn pulls back and fixes her dress. Santana saw the same expression she had when she saw Andrew Pattinson kissing her. It's like… _empty._

"Welcome to the Hamptons, _sister_."

* * *

 **It's weird. I know. And I think I've seen a plot like this before, but I had recently tried reading manga and it wasn't so bad so I just...**

 **Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES:**

Hello! I'm back! remember this? I hope you do! 'Cause I'm working on it now! Enjoy.

* * *

Santana stares at the direction of the teacher. She sees him mumbling something about a novel she had already read because it was covered in a class she had already taken back in her hometown. _Hamlet._

She lets out another sigh as she waits for the clock to turn twelve so that she can already have lunch. She wasn't hungry though. She just wants to get out of this tiny room.

She has been bothered by _that_ kiss. She hates to admit it. How easily Quinn can get under her nerves and destroy the self-control she has built over the years. She's a mess, while her evil soon-to-be stepsister is there answering a question confidently, while everyone around her stare at her in awe. She rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Do you disagree with Miss Fabray's thoughts, Miss Lopez?"

Great. Now the teacher realized her disinterest.

"No, not really." Santana answers while lazily looking back at the teacher.

 _Andrew Pattinson._ Three days later, she would've looked forward to this class, seeing as his new and would probably bring in some new ideas in this boring class, but she suddenly lost interest in him after she saw him making out with the evil Quinn bitch three days ago.

"Well, I doubt that. Everyone thinks differently, and I'm sure you have another interesting insight to add on the matter."

Now that she thinks about it, he kinda sounds like Mr. Schue.

Only difference? She likes Mr. Schue. She'll never admit it but he brings out some creative ideas from his students. Even though he likes to stick with the classics and doesn't want to venture on modern adaptations.

 _Fuck._

She even misses Mr. Schue.

She shakes her head at the thought hoping it'll go away. She feels that unwanted sadness and longing threatening to resurface.

"Hamlet's madness could've been a ploy to exploit Claudius to his father's murder, or a front to his love to Ophelia. But maybe, somewhere along the lines, he started losing his sanity."

"Why would you say that?"

She didn't expect him to ask for more. She can feel everyone's eyes on her. She even dares look at Quinn's. She wasn't glaring at her. She might actually think she's curious as to what Santana has to say.

She remembers the look Quinn has when she kissed their teacher.

And sometimes, Santana notices it too when she finds herself looking at her.

This front that Quinn has. She's hiding something.

Santana looks at Quinn as she answers, "Sometimes, you pretend to be something, you start believing it's real."

Before anyone could say something else, the bell rang that signals for lunch.

Santana and Quinn both stares, testing each other as the teacher tells the class the discussion will resume next meeting.

Luckily, Brittany comes into santana's vision.

She smiles, Santana's face softens. Then, Santana lets Brittany drags her to the dining hall.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Santana automatically answers, as she plops herself at the bench while waiting for Brittany to get changed. They just had PE, and santana's body aches. Apparently, Quinn only has her eyes on her. So, playing on opposing teams at volleyball, whenever the ball was from Quinn, it was certain it is directed at the young raven-head

"Doesn't seems like nothing if you haven't been yourself for the past few days."

When santana shrugs without looking at her, she suddenly feel hands on her back massaging it. Yshe smiles back at Brittany as she continues the gesture. She kisses her forehead and angles herself for better position.

She waits. Santana breathe out a sigh. "Something bothers me."

"The engagement?"

"No, aside from that."

"Well, I can start guessing,-"

"No, please. I don't wanna talk about it." Santana groans. She puts her hands on the sides of her head, hoping she can block out the memory. Santana's pretty good at this, she tells herself. She can only remember that things that she wants.

She can forget about the little accident she had with Quinn with enough focus.

Only no one would allow it.

As santana look at a certain direction you see two girls kissing each other good-bye.

She looks away immediately.

" _That_ bothers you?" Now brittany is mad.

"No!" She immediately answer hoping to ease the judgment coming from Brittany's tone.

" _Santana…"_ She warns.

Santana's shoulder deflates, then she turns her body towards Brittany slowly. She waits till the couple (?) is out of sight before she answers.

"Is it normal for two girls to kiss in here?" Santana mumbles softly. She figures she could break down the subject slowly by slowly.

"Santana… we're in the 21st century—"

"I'm just asking, if that's the norm _here."_

Brittany chuckles and comforts her. "It's an all-girls school. I wouldn't say it's normal, it wouldn't be a big deal. Why?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Honestly? No. It doesn't make Santana queasy or disgusted. Santana thinks back if she had any problem with gay people in general. Sure, she likes to make fun of Kurt and tease her of his sexuality, but it's not like she wants to punch him in the face for that? She knows that it's bad and it doesn't make up for the bullying, and Brittany would totally be mad at her if she tells her that.

"No... it's just curiosity."

"Well, with only few options in our plates—"

"But don't you go out? It's not like we're living within the school compound."

Santana and Brittany started walking towards the front yard. Every dismissal, Brittany promised to walk Santana back to their car so santana wouldn't be lost. (also to make sure she doesn't wander, so she wouldn't accidentally see two people making out)

"San, if you think about it, you spend a lot of time with the people you have the same class with. And really, if this was co-ed, you wouldn't even be asking—" Brittany's tone is alarming because she could feel she's slightly offended with Santana's question.

"Britt, I don't have problems with that—"

"Really? 'cause you can't even say the word."

Brittany stops and santana does too. Brittany stares at santana, both brow raised in question.

"I'm just curious."

Brittany waits. And santana hates how her patience never wavers. Or maybe not really hate it. Because there are only few people who can stand her attitude.

"don't tell me there are no lesbians from where you came from?"

Santana cringes at the word. She doesnt know why. But it givesher an unfamiliar feeling she's not exactly sure how to handle. "No. It's… it's different"

"How different?"

"I only see two girls making out at parties. Like, for fun. When people are drunk and they wanna fool around or something. But not like _that._ Not like a couple."

"Okay…?" Brittany doesn't get it so Santana elaborates.

"And if they are… gay. They don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"Like straight girls."

Brittany laughs and Santana suddenly feels like an idiot. She should've just googled some of these things instead of making a fool of herself in front of Brittany. She doesn't even know why she's asking. Quinn's not gay, isn't she? She just saw her making out with their teacher. That makes her straight, right? Or bisexual, probably. But why would she even kiss Santana?

"Santana, lesbian girls could be feminine too. Not all of them are butch."

Really? She doesn't know that. All gay girls in her school cut their hair short, started changing their clothing once they came out.

"Besides, sometimes, girls at our school only likes to experiment."

Santana snap back at her in question. Don't girls usually experiment at college? Where they have more options?

"This is one of the most expensive schools in here, Santana. We have girls from different prominent families, ones who'd probably be engaged to someone they don't even like."

"Britt, you've said it yourself, we're in the 21st century. I don't think—"

"San, you'd really think Russel Fabray would let his only heir marry some college boy she meets at Yale or wherever she's going?" She stiffens at the mention of Quinn and engagement in the same sentence. "She'd probably go around, date people here and there, but at the end of the day, she'd only be allowed to marry someone as rich as them. Same thing goes for me, or for any other girl at this school. So who cares if we dated girls in high school? It's young love. It's exciting."

She ponders at the thought. But something caught her attention. If rich only marries the rich, then how come the lopezes came into the picture?

"But Russel… proposed to my mama. How—"

"Maybe he really loves her. People are scared enough as it is to him, he wouldn't care what people think of that."

Santana laughs at the prospect. Russel _loves_ your mom?

Yeah. _Sure._

"So back at your old school, you've never fooled around with another girl?" the question almost throws Santana off. She had already moved on from that subject when Brittany brought it back.

Santana clear her throat and shakes her head. "No. I had a boyfriend."

"Had?"

They reach the car, but before santana opens the door she turn to her blonde friend, her back leaning to the car. "Clearly, we wouldn't be able to make it work with the distance so naturally, we had to break up

Brittany slowly nods her head and follows, "so you've never kissed a girl before?"

Santana's eyes widen at the question. She knows she'd rather die than tell anyone about the kiss. Not even to Brittany. What would she think of Santana when she knows that somehow she enjoyed the kiss with her future stepsister? She shakes her head fervently, hoping the memory would come away too.

She really hopes she starts forgetting that.

As her mind wanders off to things she likes to distract herself with, she feels lips on her own. She gasped at the realization that Brittany is kissing her. _At the front yard._ Where everyone can see them. True to Brittany's words, no one seems to make a big deal out of it. Sure, some look their way, but unlike in her old school, they wouldn't gather around to take pictures and throw insults.

For a moment Santana considers Brittany's words. It wasn't a big deal and clearly it wouldn't damage the image she was trying to uphold.

She let herself enjoy that kiss too. Unlike Quinn, Brittany wasn't demanding her way with her. She's soft. She's kind. She's gentle. Almost like she was trying to make Santana's _first_ special.

When did she even get so sappy?

When Brittany pulls back, they were both smiling.

Santana feels herself blushing at Brittany's gaze. What the hell?

Brittany chuckles and puts a hand in her cheek caressing it, "There. Now you have. 'Hope it doesn't bother you anymore, 'kay?"

Santana laughs and bids her goodbye with Brittany. She looks at Brittanyy's direction until she was out of sight. She lets out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

She opens the door to the car and gets in.

She was surprised to see Quinn at the other end looking at her.

"How… How long have you been there?" Santana manage to stutter out as she tries to settle in. Isaac started the car and she's helpful for the slight vibration. She hopes it'll calm the erratic pounding of her heart.

"Long enough to see you and Brittany _kissing_." She says, still looking at Santana's eyes.

 _Why am I panicking? Like I've been caught cheating?_

Santana remembers that time she had Puck in her bedroom without her mom knowing. She's feeling exactly like this when she eats dinner with her mother the moment after.

Santana gulps and fixes herself. She doesn't know what to say. Should she explain herself? She wouldn't even know how. What would she tell her? She doesn't even know where to look with Quinn looking at her like _that._

Santana decides to ignore Quinn. They had always spent the ride back to the manor quiet. They weren't about to change it now, just because she was caught making out with her friend, right? It's _normal._ Santana keeps telling herself.

"You've known her for how long? 'didn't know you two are a _thing."_

Santana grits her teeth. Why is she pushing it? "Why do you care?"

"'Cause I'm your sister."

Santana laughs bitterly. _Sister._

Right.

 _Sisters don't kiss each other._

Still, Santana decides to continue her path as to forgetting that _that_ ever happened. So instead, she says, " _Not yet."_

"I thought we're being civil with each other?"

Santana notice the change in Quinn's voice so she turns to her. There's something in Quinn's face she can't quite point out. Santana realizes she doesn't know Quinn. Not even a bit. She spend too much time denying that something is there. That this is all a dream and she's wake up.

But that's not happening soon.

And if she plans to break up the engagement, she'd have better chances if she has Quinn on her side. The only way she can make that happen is if she's… allies with Quinn.

Knowing her should be the first move, right?

"Is that what you call you directing all those spikes in the game earlier?" Santana glares at her. Santana remembers her body aches from the two ball that she failed to prepare so it hit her shoulder instead. Quinn can really hit a ball so it hurt like a bitch. There are times that the balls are far off Santana's reach and Santana wouldn't have gotten it, but the competitive side of her got the better off so she dives and tries to salvage it.

Let's just say, she'll be needing and kick-ass massage after that.

"Actually, I call that me winning and you losing."

Santana can't believe what she's hearing. "We lost by two points!"

"Doesn't matter. You _lost."_

Santana glares at her as Quinn stares back at her. Santana could see Quinn's hiding that stupid smile behind the smug look in her stupid face. On a second though, how about she slaps her? Just this once. She would've, if only her palm isn't hurt from the game.

" _Whatever._ I'll get you next time, Fabray." Santana crosses her arm and looks away.

"Quinn."

Santana looks back in question only to find Quinn hasn't looked away. "You've never called me in my first name."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to."

"You're acting like a child."

"So?"

It's the first-time Santana hears Quinn's laugh. Even at school, Santana has never heard her laugh. Sure, she laughs with her friends, but not like this. Not like she's amused.

"You really are something else." Quinn mumbles softly.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." This time, Quinn looks away.

Santana figures Quinn has already dropped the subject. She finds it unfair. How come she wants to end the conversation, Quinn will push through. Santana decides to let it go.

* * *

Santana dreads the family dinner because she has no choice but to participate in this little charade they all are playing. Quinn continues to boast about her day, making both Russel and your mother proud. You chime in a little of your daily activity. Surprisingly, Quinn didn't make a quip about you losing.

It was all nice until Russel drops the bomb.

"Santana, you and Quinn should spend the weekend in Manhattan."

Russel seems to be adamant on Santana and Quinn getting along. Probably to appease Maribel's side.

"Manhattan?"

"Yes, your mother mentioned you've always wanted to go there. Quinn can take you around. You can go as early as Friday night. You'd enjoy it."

Santana figures this is her mother's idea. But she's rather Russel pitch in the idea so Santana would thank him instead of her.

Maribel looks at her hopeful, and Santana wouldn't dare say no to _that._

"That's be great." Santana replies smiling, but not reaching her eyes. She can pretend that she's happy with this new _family._ Maybe, she can start believing it too, right?

* * *

Santana hears a knock in her bedroom door, and she expects it's her mother thanking her for playing nice at dinner.

She opens the door only to find Quinn on the other side. "What?"

Quinn raises her brow in Santana's frown. "I'm glad to see you too, _Quinn."_

Santana rolls her eyes and her frown deepens when Quinn passes by her. "Yeah, sure, come in, _Fabray."_

Quinn goes directly to Santana's bed and Santana left standing in front her. Quinn taps the spot beside her and Santana crosses her arm in response. Quinn rolls her eyes, "So stubborn, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here? I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"I don't know. Maybe, 'cause this little blonde at school's stressing me out." Quinn smiles at that. Santana would probably never get this girl.

Quinn waves a bottle in her hand as she taps the spot next to her again. "Come, lie with me."

" _Why?"_

"I'll give you a massage."

"Again, _why?"_

"Your body aches. I'm here with the ointment. So… stop being a child and just be here."

Santana is cautious and still not moving, so Quinn continues, not without a groan, "I'm trying… Santana. I know you are too. So can't we just…?"

She leaves it hanging and Santana considers the proposition. This reminds Santana of that truce she offered. Only it ended with the two of them fighting… and kissing.

So to avoid that, she sighs defeated.

"Fine. But you better work some magic, _Fabray."_ She starts walking towards the bed. "I want to sleep soundly tonight. If you would only make it worse—"

"I'm great at this, okay? I have talented hands"

"Well, I wouldn't wanna know. But sure, whatever you say."

Quinn's trying.

And Santana's trying.

Maybe, this will work out just fine.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I had a hard time writing it, 'cause I got used to the Second point of view style. But I hope I didn't miss anything when I revised it!

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
